


Operation gish

by Imperioimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: GISH, GISHWHES, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 08:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperioimpala/pseuds/Imperioimpala
Summary: Gish fic with tfw that I wrote on commission(Hey sorry for posting this half done originally, I got a phone call and didn't want my phone to crash the app and lose my progress, I honestly didn't expect anyone to read it let alone 50 of you! You guys are awesome! It's done now 💙 )





	Operation gish

All was quiet in the bunker, peaceful, serene. Sam lay sprawled out on his bed, a book dropped down by his side that he was no doubt reading the night prior, a few doors down dean and cas were a tangle of snuggled limbs. In a guest room down the hall, Rowena lay princess-like with a silk sleep mask over her eyes and hands folded over her chest, when suddenly..  
"10!!!!" A ridiculously loud vo ice echoed around the bunker  
"9!!!"  
Dean startled awake grabbing a gun from under his pillow  
"8!!"  
Rowena sighed and pulled off her sleep mask, grabbing a hex bag from the side table  
"7!!!"  
Sam sat up and grabbed a gun from the night stand  
"6!!!"  
Cas stood and grabbed his angel blade from the night stand  
"5!!!" Everyone left their rooms to investigate  
"4!!!"  
They all met up in the hall and exchanged "wtf is going on" looks  
"3!!"  
"Sounds like it's coming from the war room," Sam said  
"2!!!"  
They all took off running to the war room  
"1!!!"  
Just as they entered confetti shot out of the ceiling.  
"HAPPY GISH!! THE LIST JUST DROPPED!!" Gabriel screamed from the center of the table as jack grinned ear to ear beside him  
Dean shook his head and turned around  
"I'm going back to bed"  
"No! Come on, dean!! The list is up!! Let's get started on some tasks!!" Jack whined  
Rowena rolled her eyes  
"I have a feeling there won't be much time for beauty sleep this week" she muttered  
"I'll go make coffee" sam offered  
10 minutes later everyone had coffee and was looking over the list.  
"This list sure has a lot of items with skittles" sam noted  
" Seems like a waste of skittles" Gabe pouted  
"Oh look! There's one to make the gish logo on the moon!" Jack exclaimed "it's worth 500 points! The most valuable one on there!"  
"Psshhh, easy." Gabe snarked snapping his fingers  
Castiel frowned "dad won't be pleased you did that."  
"Whatever, it's for charity" Gabe shrugged  
"I think we should do the tasks without grace though," Jack said slowly "it doesn't seem very sportsmanlike to use it"  
"Fine by me" Rowena smirked grabbing a spellbook "I don't need grace" Sam looked at her with his patented bitch face "that's still cheating, Rowena" "You people take the fun out of everything" she sighed "So what are we going to do for tasks?" Dean asked, yawning "Heres a cool one, we need to make a dress out of kale," sam said cheerfully "I already have a bunch in the fridge, it was on sale, I was going to juice it" "Firstly, gross. Second, do any of us even have the skills to do that?" Dean questioned "I did some sewing when I was young, but that was two hundred years ago." Rowena sighed "That's the best we have I think. Rowena, you're our seamstress" sam told her as he went into the kitchen to fetch the kale. A moment later he returned with several bags of the green leafy vegetable. "You were going to juice all of this? God you're crazy" dean groaned "Hey, while I had fresh juice you'd be eating bacon and sugary cereal. I'll have energy, you'll have heart disease and diabetes" "How many times do I have to tell you, Sammy? If bacon kills me, I win." Sam sighed and began laying out the kale leaves according to size "Who's going to wear the dress? Rowena can't, she has to sew it." Jack noted All the guys stared at each other "I think Sammy should wear it. He loves his precious kale so much" dean snorted Sam stared at the others, hoping for someone to say something "It's for charity!" Gabe reminded him with a grin "Ugh, fine." He said stripping down to his boxers with all the attitude he could muster "kale me" The crew got to work, but soon found the second you lifted the kale it ripped the stitching. Gabe kept muttering in Enochian and cas kept staring at him each time wide-eyed giving the impression that he was saying awful things. Finally, after 3 hours of this, there was a loud shriek "Forget this bollox!!" Followed by a zap and a puff of purple smoke surrounding sam. When it cleared he was adorned in a gala quality gown made entirely of kale, complete with handbag, shoes, and hat. "Take the bloody picture, I'm going back to bed" Everyone stared first at the fiery redhead storming from the room, then at sam. "So, what's the next task?"


End file.
